the_next_big_thingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10: Downfall
“The Beninator” 0231 The episode starts. We see Eon, at home, strafing back and forth in his time-fractured dimension, filled with ruins and "islands" that float in nothingness. He's planning. And he isn't happy. The camera zooms in, closer on Eon, showing how worn down his armor is from constantly being beaten by the Time Walker and Ben Tennyson. He hated those names. He despised every thought of revenge that came into his evil mind, as it reminded him of the one thing that brought him here; defeat. Defeat is what caused him pain. Defeat is what caused him to become what he is now. He knew that he had to do something, but what? All of his allies would either betray him or they would just ignore him. Benzarro had become an unintelligent ape, Nega Ben was always "busy"', he didn't even know where Bad Ben was, and Mad Ben was incarcerated in an unknown location. He knew that he had to do something, but what would he do? He has done everything. He's tried erasing all "Good Bens" from existence, he's even tried cloning himself in a vain attempt to be young again. He knew that that Paradox would try to stop him... but what could he do? to himself, curious: Unless... Eon considered an option he hadn't thought of before. A rather nihilistic option at best, but it's all he has left. He has to kill Max Tennyson. Not just any Max Tennyson, the Max Tennyson. He had to go back in time... back before it all happened. Back before he obtained the Omnitrix. Back before he was even born. Back before Max even became a Plumber. Back before it all happened... he had to either kill Max's mother, or he had to kill Max as a child. Eon had finally decided that he was going to kill young Max Tennyson, and just before he was going to leave, a portal opened, and a figure walked out. as serious as ever: I'm afraid that I can't let you do that, Eon. What you intend on doing will lead to the destruction of reality as we know it. nihilistic, moving his eyes: I'm afraid that I don't care, Time Walker! Eon disappeared in a flash of purple light. sighing, dramatic music: As childish as ever... will he ever learn? Paradox disappeared in a flash of blue light. The scene switches to Ben (as Chromastone) and Kevin, and they are fighting a Chronosapien terrorist on an unknown planet filled with numerous wooden structures. Terrorist, angry: You foolish heathens! Maltruant's will shall never be stopped, for it has never been created! The terrorist attempts to detonate a Chronosapien Time Bomb, while Kevin absorbs a piece of metal nervous, sarcastic: And I thought these nutjobs couldn't do anything... The scene cuts to black for a brief commercial break. The commercial break ends. Chromastone did what he could to prevent the Time Bomb from being detonated. He launched an energy beam at the Chronosapien, but this only enraged him. Chromastone noticed that the Chronosapien became even more enraged every time he was injured, so he did what he had to do. He used his energy beams to distract the Chronosapien, hoping that Kevin would move in to arrest him. Kevin did exactly that. Terrorist, furious, hands are chained: You haven't seen the last of His will, you ungrateful savages! standing down, relieved: I'm glad that's over. I- A large flash of blue light was seen, and Paradox arrived. serious: I'm afraid that will have to wait, Kevin. Ben and I have something important to discuss. Paradox and Ben disappeared. sigh: Come on… I could do something. The scene cuts to black. We see Ben 10,000's tower. The scene continues and we are inside Ben 10,000's tower. We see Kai Tennyson and Ben 10,000. 10K, relaxed, sounds relieved: I'm glad that's over. Time for a break? Tennyson, relaxed, relieved: Sure. Ben 10,000 and his spouse sat down and turned on the television. We see "The Most Delicious Game" on the screen, but it's now hosted by an unnamed Lenopan, disguised as Charles Zenith. Just as Kai and Ben 10,000 were watching "The Most Delicious Game", a flash of blue light was seen. After the light diminished, Paradox and Ben were seen. 10K, curious/serious: What now? Is there another feral Time Beast? serious: No. It's a more serious issue. 10K, curious, serious, concerned: Go on. serious: Eon is going to kill Grandpa Max. 10K, standing up, serious: Alright. Let's stop him. serious: It's not as simple as that, Benjamin. Eon intends on traveling back to the time of Max Tennyson's childhood. Killing him can destroy this entire universe. 10K, serious: And how can it destroy the universe? strafing back and forth as if he were giving a demonstration, serious: This universe relies far too much on the existence of Ben Tennyson. If he-you were never born, the universe could lose its balance and implode. 10K, serious: What about the alternate Omnitrix wearers? serious, stopping: I'm afraid that will have to wait. Eon must be stopped, and we don't have that much time. 10K, very curious: But- serious: I said that we don't have that much time. It's time to go. Paradox, Ben 10,000, and Ben disappeared in a flash of blue light. They reappear in what appears to be late 1950s America, in the middle of a somewhat busy street. enthusiastically: Ah, 1957. The Red Scare has petrified America, and Max Tennyson is 10 years old. curious: Why would Eon go back to 1957? Wouldn’t it make more sense if he went back to 1952? mocking Eon: Even I don’t know why he thought that a 10 year old boy would be a perfect target for murder. 10K, slightly fearful, noticing incoming cars: Uh… we have a problem. The scene cuts to black. Ben and Ben 10,000 run and jump towards the sidewalk. relieved: That was pretty close. 10K, curious: Why did you teleport us to the middle of a street? calm: There are rules that I must follow. I’m not allowed to resolve a conflict like this by myself. curious: Why? A gentleman wearing a black tuxedo and a gray fedora bumped into Ben 10,000 by mistake. 10K, apologizing: Oh, sorry about that. bowing, rising back up: No need, Ben 10,000 Prime. I’m actually a huge fan of your work. You device-the Biomnitrix is surely an example of pure genius. confused: So… who are you? charismatic: You’ll find out eventually, Ben Prime. Now, Paradox… is there something that you need? I haven’t seen you in a long time. slightly excited: Of course. It’s an issue that threatens all of space-time. jokingly/slightly remorseful: When is it not? You’ve never visited on your own time. Now… what is the issue? Paradox: Eon wants to murder his own grandfather during this very year. Gentleman: Ah… he wants to end it all. He’s going to destroy reality because he cannot win. He’s a nihilistic time traveler that most likely hates himself because he simply can’t win. Am I correct? faceslap: Yes… you are. Can you please stop? frustrated: Now what is it that you want from me, you arrogant xagolch? I’ll have you know that I’m the smartest Galvan to have ever existed. another faceslap, lowers hand: As unstable as always… can’t you see that we really don’t have time for this? even more frustrated: I’m also the Presceo of the Xangolon Corporation. exhausted: Just… just shut up. We don’t need to hear about how special you are. offended: Special? I’m even more than that, you Appoplexian cheese slice! Ben, Ben 10,000, and Paradox vanished in a flash of blue light. They reappeared at the grounds of the Madison Elementary School. confident: Now, time to find young Max Tennyson. Only issue is simple… we’ll have to wait for him to leave school. 10K, using Biomnitrix: No problem. Clock-X! Ben 10,000 transformed into a mixture of Clockwork and Alien X… Clock-X. His body became that of Clockwork, but his internal gear, face, and joints have Alien X’s colors. Clock-X: Now, time for action… Clock-X teleported Max Tennyson to Paradox. He also froze Madison Elementary in time. Tennyson, stunned: What happened? Who are you guys? Who’s that clock guy? not thinking: We’re your- Ben was interrupted by Paradox. Paradox: We’re your protectors. A man named Eon is trying to kill you. Tennyson, confused: Why would he go after me? And who is that clock guy? offended: “Clock guy”? I’m Clock-X. Tennyson: Ohhh-kay?